Poseidon
Poseidon is a Greek god, the son of Kronos and Rhea. He is married to Amphitrite and he lives in the ocean in his palace. He is the father of the god Triton, the demigod Theseus and the Cyclops Polyphemus. His modern day demigod children include Jason Angelos, Gabe Cross, Andy Samson, Danai Samson, Tilly Viccellio, Cedar Samson-Morrison, Lissa Octus and Sevan Octus. Series Poseidon is featured in the following series: * The First Generation * Hellbound * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest * The Seelie Court * Beautiful Chaos * End's Beginning * The Garden of Immortals * The Spiral * Flares Early Life Poseidon was eaten by his father, Kronos, because Kronos didn't want his children to overthrow him. He was freed by his brother, Zeus, who later became king of the gods and made Poseidon an Olympian god. Poseidon mostly stuck to himself in the ocean with his wife, Amphitrite. He oftentimes would cheat on her and have a demigod child because he wanted one to take over a section of his job watching out for the ocean life. The First Generation N/A Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A The Seelie Court N/A Beautiful Chaos N/A End's Beginning N/A The Garden of Immortals N/A The Spiral N/A Flares N/A Personality Poseidon is said to be a kind, caring man who listens to people's troubles, comforting Autumn Stone, who he barely knows, because she is his son's friend. He also tried to have a relationship with Andy Samson, though none of his other children. He is actually quite pushy and determined to get his way, though he does actually care for his kids, he usually doesn't show much interest in them unless it relates to him. Appearance Poseidon usually appears as a man in his thirties at about 5'10 with a tan and blue eyes. He usually looks to have sandy-blond hair, but sometimes with brown hair. He typically dresses in board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Powers * Immortality * Communicating with Ocean Creatures * Communicating with Horses * Transforming into a Horse * Earthquakes * Hurricanes * Water * Breathing Underwater Magical Items * Trident Love Interests * Amphitrite--wife * Mia Angelos--lover, mother of his son * Margaret Samson--lover, mother of his son and three daughters * Mrs. Cross--lover, mother of his son * Mrs. Octus--lover, mother of his son and daughter Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Thanatos, Ra (enemies) Trivia * Poseidon has four children that are children of his Greek counterpart (Andy, Cedar, Danai and Tilly) and four that are Roman (Jason, Gabe, Lissa and Sevan). ** His Greek children are all born to the same woman, two sets of twins. * Poseidon intentionally has many children so he can get one to take over some of his responsibilities. ** He only wants a boy to take over, not a girl, even though he has four living daughters. ** None of his children want this responsibility. * Poseidon's oldest known demigod child considered part of the modern era is Jason Angelos, who is biologically the youngest. Jason was born in 1940, but because of the way he aged in Tartarus, it is equivalent to being born in 2004. ** His other children were Gabe (1993), Lissa (1999), Andy and Cedar (2000), Sevan (2003), and Danai and Tilly (2004). *** Danai and Tilly were technically born in July, while Jason was born in February, making them a few months younger, but because of time-travelling, they ended up being nine years older, making it as if they were born in 1995 instead of 2004.